Anytime You Need A Friend
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: Another K/R FF! (I'm obsessed, lol) Ok, this ff isn't as romantic as my other ones, but it certainly hints at it. This is a song fic to Mariah Carey's *Anytime you need a friend*


If you're lonely  
  
Ron Stoppable screamed girlishly as he dashed out of Shego's way. "I got 'im!" She cried. Ron clutched the Kimmunicater to his chest. "Don't let him call the army!" Drakken shouted. "ACK! Kim!" Ron cried as he ran away from Shego's nearing grasp.  
  
And need a friend  
  
Kim Possible's heart skipped a beat as she heard her best friend call for help. She kicked a guard out of her way. "Hold on Ron!" She cried. She was about to run for her friend when something grabbed her wrist. Kim spun around in shock. "I don't think so Kim Possible!" Drakken sneered as his guards tightened their grip on her. Kim struggled against their irony grip. She heard Drakken laugh. "Don't even bother, Possible." Kim tried to free herself desperately. She had to help Ron. He wouldn't stand a chance against Shego!!  
  
Your troubles seem like  
  
"Shego!" Came Drakken's agitated voice. "Where are you?!" Shego timidly walked toward Drakken. She forced a smile. "Oh Hi! How's it goin'?" Drakken narrowed his eyes at her. "Where's the buffoon??" Shego laughed nervously. "Who?" Drakken clenched his fists. Shego gulped. "Oh! You mean the goofy sidekick?" Kim felt her blood boil angrily. How dare they insult her best friend! And what had they done with him??  
  
They never end  
  
"Shego." Drakken warned threateningly. "Where is he?" Shego blinked up at him innocently. "You don't really need him. You said so yourself, he's just a buffoon." She pouted. Drakken grabbed her wrist. "If you don't tell me where he is I'll start making a scene!" Shego blinked as she began mouthing like a guppy. "That won't be necessary!" Came a familiar voice.  
  
Just remember  
  
Everyone spun around in shock. Kim's heart rose as she grinned. He was ok! "Ron!" She cried. Relieved that he was all right. Drakken grumbled. Shego had let the buffoon get away!! Oi, it was so hard to get good help these days. "Get him!" He shouted. The guards that weren't holding Kim captive charged for her blonde sidekick. But just as they reached him, the army burst into the layer. "Drop your weapons and put your hands into the air!" The men shouted at once. Drakken jumped into Shego's arms in shock. "Not the Army!" Shego rolled her eyes as she dropped her so-called-boss onto the floor.  
  
To keep your faith  
  
Ron ran to Kim as fast as his legs would carry him. "KP!" He cried as two men untied her from her prison. Kim brushed herself off, nodding thanks to the two men. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. Shocked and confused, she struggled to get free. "Who the-?" She started. But when she turned to see whom it was she smiled. "Sorry Ron, I thought you were---well---someone but you." Ron sighed in relief. She was all right. She was still sassy Kim. From behind they heard Drakken's familiar voice. "I don't wonna go back! I don't wonna go back!!"  
  
And love will be there  
  
Kim stretched as she and Ron hopped off of the plane. "Thanks for the lift home Mr. Toms!" She thanked. A dark-haired man gave her thumbs up. "No Problem Miss. Possible. After you saved my little girl, it's the least I could do." Kim waved her hand modestly. "It was no big." Mr. Toms smiled as he waved. "Well, see y'all. Call me if you ever need anything!" With that he started the plane and flew off.  
  
To light the way  
  
Ron looked at his watch. "Hey, Kim. We better head home. It's eleven-thirty." Kim matted her wind-blown hair before she nodded. He was right. She had promised her mother she would be home before midnight. Plus, she was beat. She needed to get some sleep.  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
They were not even half way to Kim's house when Ron noticed her eyes starting to droop. He began to worry. "Hey KP. You all right?" Kim shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "Yea, I just need to get some sleep. Ron cocked his head. "You look really beat though. Maybe we should stop for a break or something." Kim laughed. "No, that's ok. Plus, where would we go. Nothing's open this time of night." Ron shrugged. "All we have to do is sit. The parks right over there." Kim shook her head. "No, I have to get home." Ron shrugged. "Ok." But, he still worried. Kim tended to be strong-headed. She wouldn't admit if she were dieing. Ron decided he would just keep an eye on her until she was safe in her bed.  
  
I will be here  
  
Kim desperately struggled to keep her eyes open. She was so tired. She felt as if she were carrying an elephant on her back. Yet, she wasn't carrying anything at all! She sighed. These last couple days had been really harsh. Finals were coming out, Drakken and Shego were always doing something, and cheerleading practice was getting tougher. Everything just seemed to be getting out of hand. Her eyes began to sting. Begging her to close her eyes. Her body was aching everywhere. Pleading that she stop. Kim tried to keep going, tried to stay awake. But she was too weak. Her eyes closed, and the world seemed to go black.  
  
Never be alone again  
  
Ron immediately dashed to Kim's side as he saw her body falling. "KIM!" He cried as her limp body fell into his arms. "Oh my gosh! This is bad!" He whined. Ron looked around, trying to find a place they could rest. Soon his eyes rested onto a soft patch of grass under an oak tree.  
  
So long you feel  
  
Ron picked Kim up into his arms and carried her toward the tree. As he walked, Kim's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck. Ron blushed madly. He knew it was subconsciously. But it still made him blush.  
  
Even if your miles away  
  
Gently, Ron set Kim down onto the grass. Her head softly rested onto the tree trunk. Ron bit his lower lip as he looked around. What was he going to do? The Possible's wanted their daughter back by midnight. He sighed. Hopefully they would just think that she was being held up on her mission. Sighing, Ron decided he might as well rest too.  
  
I'm on your side  
  
Ron heard Kim sigh in her sleep. Slowly he looked down at her before he sat down next to her. Her head slowly bobbed before it landed onto his shoulder. Ron blushed. Even the simplest touch from Kim sent his heart racing. He looked down at her. She smiled slightly in her sleep. Ron smiled at her. She was so innocent. She may act like she was tough. Like she didn't care about much. He knew she did. And he felt sorry for her. She had so many worries, so many responsibilities, so man lives to care for. She barely had time for herself. Not to mention him.  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
A piece of hair fell into Kim's face. Ron smiled lovingly at her as he gently brushed it away. His fingers began to tingle when they made contact with her skin. He blushed. What was wrong with him lately? Why was he feeling so.. alive around her? Why was he always blushing? Why did his heart flutter crazily? Why did his insides melt every time she touched him? Why did his knees go weak whenever she smiled? Ron shut his eyes tightly. Why was she doing this to him???  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
Kim cuddled closer to whatever she was against. It was warm.. so warm. It made her feel safe and wanted. Just like Ron did. Kim's eyes shot open. In fact, Ron was the ONLY one that made her feel that way! So..  
  
When the shadows  
  
Kim slowly looked up. When she saw what she was leaning on she blushed madly. She WAS leaning on Ron!! Blushing furiously, Kim backed away. "Ron!" She cried. Ron looked over at her in shock. The minute he saw her he grinned. "You're awake!" Kim looked around her surroundings, her blush still tinting her face pink. "Y-yea." She mumbled. "What happened?"  
  
Are closin' in  
  
Ron shrugged. "One minute you were walking. The next you're falling." Kim blinked. Ron furrowed his brows. "And if you had listened to me and rested, you wouldn't have done that!" Kim looked up at Ron in confusement. Then she blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled. Ron looked at her sympathetically before he smiled. "Don't worry about it KP!" Kim looked over at Ron through the corner of her eye before she smiled. "I'm not."  
  
And your spirits are diminishing  
  
Kim looked around nervously. She wasn't sure what to make out of what was happening. She really didn't remember much after the Army had come in with Ron. Anything after that, she'd have to ask Ron. Sighing, Kim looked up at her blonde friend. "Hey, Ron." "Yea KP?" "What happened.I mean after the army came in with you?" Ron looked at Kim confusedly. "What do you mean? You were there, don't you know? OH! Is this one of those trick questions??" Kim shook her head slowly. "No. I just don't remember it." Ron looked at Kim worriedly for a minute before he slowly edged toward her. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked softly. She was really starting to worry him.  
  
Just remember  
  
Kim tried not to blush as she saw him nearing her. "Y-yea, I'm fine. I just need to refresh my memory." She squeaked. Suddenly Ron's hand when to her forehead. Kim blushed. "Ron, what are you doing?" "Checking your temperature. I think you might have a fever." Kim giggled. "Really, I'm fine." Ron looked at her worriedly. "Really Kim? Are you?" Kim blushed under his stare. It was as if his big, brown eyes could see right through her.  
  
You're not alone  
  
"Yes, really." She gulped, hoping he would believe her. Him being this close to her was making her really nervous. He was stirring something inside of her that was unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, yet wonderful.  
  
And love will be there  
  
Ron studied her closely, trying to find a clue that she was either lying or telling the truth. When he saw her eyes wavering nervously he sighed and pulled away. She was lying. It was plain as day. However, he knew what was wrong. She was tired. She needed to get some more sleep. Plus, she needed to have a vacation. The poor girl was always rushing to save someone's life. What about hers? Ron sighed as he stood up. "C'mon KP, lets get you home."  
  
To guide you home  
  
Kim looked up at her friend in confusement. As glad as she was that he wasn't pressing on about her welfare, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. His attitude had changed drastically in only two minutes. Kim bit her lower lip as she slowly stood up. "Ron. I'm fine. Honest." She tried to reason with her best friend.  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
Ron smiled lovingly at Kim. She was too tough for her own good. Kim blushed under his loving gaze. "I know; you're just tired." Kim blush became deeper. "Y-yea. I guess so." Ron shook his head. "I know so." Kim couldn't hold back a giggle. "Ok, so I'm a little wiped out. It doesn't happen very often!!" Ron rolled his eyes as he smiled.  
  
I will be here  
  
"Let's just get you home. Ok?" He said knowingly. Kim shrugged. Trying not to look grateful. "Sure, whatever."  
  
When Kim and Ron finally got to the Possible residence, Kim stifled a yawn. "Finally..." She whispered. "I can sleep." Ron raised an eyebrow at her playfully. Kim blushed. "I mean...because I'm going to need it for tomorrow!" Ron shook his head. He'd never get through to her. Oh well. He'd just have to keep a closer eye on her.  
  
Never be alone again  
  
Kim turned to face Ron and smiled. She knew she owned him a thank you. He had tried to take care of her. "Thanks for caring, Ron." Ron smiled knowingly at her. "No problem. Just go get some sleep. We wouldn't want you to look like the swamp thing in the morning, now would we?" He teased. Kim's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to tease her. Laughing, she slapped his arm. "Ron!" She whined. "So not funny!"  
  
So long, you feel  
  
Ron smiled lovingly at her once again. "Depends on what you think is funny." Kim smiled back. "See you tomorrow, Ron." Ron smiled before he gently, yet quickly, kissed her on the lips. Blushing madly he turned to leave. "Uh...yea. See ya, KP." With that he ran down the street into the darkness, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kim stared into space in shock. Ron, her best friend Ron, had kissed her! And it wasn't a friendly peck on the cheek like he usually did. Without realizing it, a grin spread across her face. Then, without thinking, she dashed into the house shouting. "YES!" Maybe Ron was more then a friend...  
  
Even if your miles away  
  
I'm on your side  
  
Don't you ever be lonely  
  
(It's all right, it's all right)  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
If you just believe in me  
  
I will love you endlessly  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take me into your heart  
  
I'll be there forever, baby  
  
I won't let go  
  
I'll never let go  
  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
Never be alone again  
  
So long you feel  
  
Even if your miles away  
  
I'm on your side  
  
Don't you ever be lonely  
  
(It's all right, it's all right)  
  
Love will make it all right  
  
(Chorus 2 more times) 


End file.
